Catherine and Nostradamus
The relationship between Catherine and Nostradamus is that they are good friends and quite close. Though Catherine is not above threatening him as shown in the Pilot when she says " I see you, beheaded at my command". Catherine trusts Nostradamus with nearly every secret she has and believes in his visions. It's an intellectual meeting of the minds, even when they disagree. Catherine has a brutal sense of right and wrong. Nostradamus is more open. He doesn't have to rule a country, so he doesn't have to make those hard decisions. It gives her someone to reveal parts of herself to that she can't anywhere else. Early History Queen Catherine and Nostradamus became acquainted sometime during the early years of her marriage to Henry. The Queen is very trusting of him and takes his visions, predictions, and cures quite seriously; however this comes to a head in The Consummation when Nostradamus tells Catherine about his changed visions. Later in Drawn and Quartered their relationship changes again when Nostradamus is angry because Catherine doesn't have a plan to save him from death, and he tells her that her sins will not stay buried. Recently in In a Clearing Nostradamus returns to court with a new vision concerning the death of Francis. He tells Catherine that is she cannot convince Francis to listen to her that he may very well die, unfortunately this vision comes true when Francis dies later that same day from head trauma after saving Mary from a gang of assassins. He also tells her that she will become Regent only with Mary's help. Season One In the Pilot, Nostradamus tells Catherine of his vision that Mary's presence will cost the Queen her son, Francis. The two then conspire to have Lola's lover, Colin rape Mary and take her virtue which would make her unfit to wed Francis. In Kissed, Nostradamus informs Catherine of his newest visions which include war coming inside the castle walls along with destruction. In the midst of trying to get Mary to leave court in Hearts and Minds, Catherine is willing to accept responsibility for what happened to Bash in the ambush, even though Nostradamus' visions have become more vivid in recent days. In Inquisition, when Queen Catherine is accused of adultery, she thinks that Nostradamus has betrayed her when she discovers that he knows more than he admitted to her about the "Castle Ghost". Believing that he has betrayed her she demands for him to spill what he knows and she remembers that Clarissa is indeed her daughter. In Royal Blood, Nostradamus helps Catherine escape but the plan comes to a halt when he informs her that her children, Charles and Henry Jr. are missing. The Queen becomes determined to find her sons at any costs, though Nostradamus tells the Queen to go ahead and leave; she refuses saying that she won't leave until her boys are safe or until she is dead. In The Consummation, Nostradamus tells Catherine that his visions have changed and that he now sees Francis and Mary living years beyond their union and even having children. Catherine is made quite furious by this as there has been much bloodshed, lies, murder, and her blood may yet be spilled etc. all because Nostradamus had predicted that Francis would die because of Mary. Despite Nostradamus telling her that she has nothing to worry about, Catherine reminds him that she has been convicted of adultery and treason, and she is condemned to die; therefore she has much to worry about. However, Mary's presence has cost her Clarissa's life not Francis. Catherine then promises him that if she can't convince Francis to change his mind, and wed Mary that she will lose her head but not before she sees him burned to death. In No Exit, Nostradamus plans to go to Trinidad with Olivia but Catherine refuses to let him go, telling him that she will find him wherever he goes. Season Two In The Plague, With French Court in the grips of the deadly Black Death, Nostradamus offers to go out and search for Francis and Lola who are missing. Catherine has some reservations about this though she is commanded to keep silent. Later Nostradamus returns and informs Catherine that the house where Lola & Francis were has burned to the ground leaving her horrified that her son may be dead. Nostradamus also plots with Mary to make Catherine sick to keep her out of the way. In Drawn and Quartered, Catherine discovers that Nostradamus was in cahoots with Mary to make it seem like she was ill with plague. Later she goes to the dungeons and visits a condemned Nostradamus who wants to know her plan for getting him out of this mess. Sadly she tells her old friend that there is no plan, and he is not happy to hear this after everything he has done for her. However Catherine tells Nostradamus not to blame her for the choices he has made, and in short if he had remained loyal to her instead of listening to Mary he would not be in this situation. Then right before the guards come to drag him off, he threatens Catherine in a way by telling her that if she thinks her sins will stay buried then she is wrong. Later unbeknownst to Catherine Nostradamus leaves court with Mary's help. Season Three In In a Clearing, While in her chambers happily going over decorations for her son's room, Catherine runs into an old friend Nostradamus; Catherine says that she heard he was back and while decorum dictates that her visitors be announced even an old friend, but he never said goodbye. Nostradamus counters by saying that he quietly left from the courtyard after she left him to be drawn and quartered. Catherine changes the subject by saying that she knows that he has been helping Francis get well, and since she is grateful for this there is no reason to hold grudges. Nostradamus says that he has heard about her battle to become Regent and that it has not been easy for her since many despise her, but Catherine says that this battle is a thing of the past since her son's health has miraculously improved; however Nostradamus has news for her and he cares about her children not her aspirations. He tells her that her battle to become Regent may not be over, but Catherine can see no reason why she would fight to be regent since her son the King is alive; Nostradamus tells her that he spoke with Francis and has learned that the moments Francis saw before he died match a vision Nostradamus has always had about his death. Catherine says that his vision is true but incomplete as he didn't know that Delphine would heal him; however Nostradamus says that he has seen other images about Francis' fate which were more strange and dreamlike. Catherine stops what she is doing as she listens to Nostradamus tell her of: a tree in a glade with white snow about the bottom which reveals itself to be white flower petals, these petals have blood dripping on them from above; Catherine pauses him to ask if he's referring to blood raining from the sky, and he says that he's not sure as he wakes up at that moment. Catherine asks if this dream returns to him, and when he says that is does; she mentions the first prophecy was fulfilled, and how often does he have this dream; Nostradamus admits that he awoke from this dream that very morning and that the threat has not passed. The next day, when the whole French Court comes together to bid farewell to King Francis. Catherine cries over the loss of her son as she tells Nostradamus that when she comes back perhaps they can discuss his return to French Court; however Nostradamus has no intention to stay. Catherine says that she needs him, because now with Francis gone she will have to put all of her energy into the fight for the regency and that she cannot do that alone; however her old friend gives her one last vision to help her: Only with the help of Mary will she be able to rule. He then bids her a long life God willing and departs from the castle. Gallery Reign-Greer-Nostradamus-and-Catherine-witness-the-marriage-of-Kenna-and-Bash.png Nostradamusandcat.jpg CatherineNostradamus 1x12.jpg 69939 CatherineNostradamus.jpg Catherine & Nostradamus3.jpg Catherine & Nostradamus4.jpg Trivia *After The Consummation the relationship between Catherine and Nostradamus came to a head since the change in his visions. *As of Drawn and Quartered their relationship seems more like frenemies since Nostradamus has apparently had negative visions concerning Catherine. *Catherine does not know that Nostradamus secretly returned to French Court to care for Francis who is still quite ill. * In In a Clearing, Nostradamus returns with a new vision about Francis' fate; which comes true much to Catherine's horror. **Nostradamus' final vision for Catherine is that only with Mary' help will she become Regent. Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship